


Prompts de Escrita

by axiyoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, prompts de escrita, writing prompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiyoll/pseuds/axiyoll
Summary: Aqui é onde eu coloco meus prompts, ideias, sinopses, ou até mesmo cenas que eu estou pensando em escrever de vários fandoms. Podem ser específicos e elaborados ou só uma ideia vaga.Cada capítulo terá o nome do fandom para facilitar a localização, caso alguém queira ler ou procurar algum fandom específico.Caso alguém se interesse por alguma ideia, me avise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Trevor Holden | Traveler 0115/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326





	1. Supernatural 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Could Be...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495757) by [Nightcrawler247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/pseuds/Nightcrawler247). 



Castiel está no meio do seu doutorado em museologia quando precisa ser transferido para a Universidade do Kansas, onde acaba esbarrando com um mecânico que gosta de colecionar artigos automobilísticos.


	2. Supernatural 2

A última coisa que Dean imaginou quando o verão chegou foi que seria convencido pelo seu irmão a trabalhar no acampamento de verão da escola local, onde um monte de adolescentes, com seus hormônios fervendo, estariam aglomerados em um pequeno terreno na cidade vizinha. Sam conseguiu uma vaga como contador de histórias locais e folclore e Dean (não que ele quisesse) acabou tendo que entrar na equipe que é encarregado de conduzir os adolescentes durante suas atividade diárias, além de cuidarem e darem suporte a eles.

Após ter problemas com alguns adolescentes, Dean é chamado pelo chefe de seu time, Castiel, um homem sério e muito dedicado ao seu trabalho, e acaba se desentendendo com ele também. Como "punição" pelo seu comportamento, Dean agora terá de trabalhar junto com Castiel, que explica que essa é a única maneira de ficar de olho no "tatuado encrenqueiro" e mantê-lo na linha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Garth seria uma espécie de escoteiro ou guia de trilhas; Jody seria encarregada da segurança das crianças, inclusive, de suas filhas, Claire, Alex e Patience; Ruby seria uma das "cuidadoras" dos adolescentes, porém ela vende drogas para eles.]


	3. Qualquer Fandom 1

Uma viagem interplanetária, com a maior parte da história se passando na nave.


	4. Harry Potter x Supernatural 1

Personagens do universo de Harry Potter transportados para a Escola Britânica dos Homens de Letras.


	5. Travelers 1

Almas gêmeas são algo real, porém, pela população no futuro ser tão pequena, encontrar seu parceiro ideal se tornou difícil. Por conta de químicos e radiação no ar, muitos não possuem a marca que identifica quem seria sua alma gêmea (as duas pessoas possuem uma marca de nascença idêntica, porém em lugares e tamanhos diferentes) ou por conta de terem sido danificadas ou removidas anteriormente em sua vida. 

Por não existiram muitas pessoas com essas marcas, muitos não acreditam que o conceito de almas gêmeas seja real, exceto em livros ou relatos muito antigos. Esse "mito" também não é mais passado adiante, para evitar que as poucas pessoas que ainda restam não se prendam na ideia de um dia encontrar a outra pessoa ou talvez nunca encontrá-la.

As marcas de almas gêmeas são transferidas para os séculos passados junto com a consciência do viajante.

Trevor/Viajante 0115 encontrou a sua alma gêmea e passou 3 vidas junto com ela antes que ela morresse (antes de morrerem em seu corpo hospedeiro, a consciência é trazida de volta para o futuro). Quando ele e sua equipe são enviados para o século 21, ele percebe que está se apaixonando por Philip/Viajante 3326, o que ele não compreende até ver Philip com seu cabelo preso, percebendo que ele possui uma marca atrás de sua orelha idêntica a de sua falecida esposa.

Percebendo que sua esposa havia reencarnado como Philip (ele tem 25 anos, exatamente o tempo que sua esposa faleceu) ele passa a se importar e estar perto dele, se tornando muito mais protetor e preocupado com ele do que ele normalmente seria. Ele se sente mais preso à vida e menos pronto para morrer, mas ele não quer que Philip se sinta obrigado a ficar com ele, então ele mantém essa informação e seus sentimentos para si mesmo.

Trevor não se importa que Philip seja do sexo masculino, porque tanto ele como sua esposa já foram transferidos para corpos do sexo oposto e em corpos completamente diferentes um do outro, então ele não se sente preso ao físico, apenas a consciência e alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa ideia foi totalmente inspirada no prompt de Nightcrawler247.
> 
> This idea was totally inspired by Nightcrawller247's prompt.


	6. Supernatural 3

Quando Metatron extrai a graça de Castiel, ele resolve fazê-lo sofrer mais do que o planejado. Ao invés de curar todo o corte necessário para a extração, ele deixa suas cordas vocais danificadas por um tempo indeterminado. 

E o resto da história seria o mesmo, Dean encontrando ele na loja de conveniência, etc.


End file.
